1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of displaying a speech fee which is required for a communication.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in a communication apparatus having an accumulated speech fee display function, a speech fee is calculated and displayed during a communication and, after completion of the communication, an accumulated speech fee is calculated from the speech fee and is stored. When the user performs an operation such as a key depression or the like to request the accumulated speech fee display , the accumulated speech fee is read out and displayed to the user.
In a conventional wire exchange system, after a unit fee was decided by a communication control apparatus on the basis of dial input information from an extension, a fee in speech is calculated in the communication control apparatus and each time the fee is renewed, the display of the speech fee is notified to the extension and the fee in speech is displayed to the extension.
In a system such as a radio exchange system or the like in which control information and communication information are communicated via a common channel, there is a problem such that when a display notification of a speech fee is sent to a radio mobile station via a radio fixed station in the halfway of the speech, an unpleasant sound is heard to a speech person in association with such a notification.
It is an object of the invention to prevent that a communication in execution is obstructed by a notification of a speech fee.
Another object of the invention is that in the case where a second terminal communicates with a communication partner by a first terminal, a speech fee can be properly grasped even at the second terminal.
Still another object of the invention is to notify a speech fee without obstructing a communication of a terminal which responds to a holding operation.
Further another object of the invention is to improve a construction to accumulate speech fees of communications which were executed a plurality of number of times.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings.